Inferno!
by Saoirse the Irish Colleen
Summary: Kendrix' midnight ramblings.....


  
This takes place shortly before "To The Tenth Power". This is dedicated to Umesh of Starpoints 2000!   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Inferno!  
  
  
  
  
Perching herself at her desk, Kendrix sighed as she glanced at the clock on the glass-topped end table. The red digital numbers read 2:37 A.M. Reluctantly she unlocked a drawer careful not to awaken the last Mirinoian ensconced in the hammock across the room. The young scientist opened up her leather-bound journal to a fresh page, then selected a pen from the myriad of writing tools arranged in a plasticine stationery tray. But the skirmish early that afternoon with the stingwingers and Trakeena was far from her topic that she hurriedly scribbled onto the leaf. No, it was still reeling from being held hostage with Leo, helplessly bound together hanging by a tree limb....  
  
  
* * * *  
  
From The Journal of Kendrix Morgan  
  
Month Eight, Day 15:   
  
  
I was cognizant of the sweat sliding down my back making my blouse stick to my overheated flesh, and the feel of his taut muscles strain against me. I am ashamed to say our "joining" gave me a wicked pleasure. We were molded together, Leo and I, and I felt the most delirious exaltation being in his company- even though in the most frightening of times. I watched as his sweat-streaked face was frought with frustration, I too grew angrier and angrier with myself as I saw how he mentally recalled our fight with the stingwingers and the multitude of ways we could have avoided our predictament.  
"Don't blame yourself," I managed to grunt out as I struggled to crane my neck around to face him, to no avail. But that was mistake number one- never try to cheer Leo up if we lose a fight./P/I  
"How CAN'T I not blame myself?! If it wasn't for me too busy trailing after Trakeena parading around as human girl, we wouldn't be here!" I often forget that Leo deems the harshest punishment on himself. He takes every challenge in his position as leader with the utmost seriousness. He asserts himself as invincible, and even then he overshoots the mark. And as we all have failures as Rangers and people he wallows in self-pity. It's heart-wrenching, not to mention pathetic./P/I  
"You were under a spell. You lost conrol.  
"Not an excuse. I should've kept my cool with you around." His voice was just short of a whisper. What did he mean by '...with you around?' Oh God Almighty, do you love me Leo?! I can't afford to keep guessing. I'm not sure if it's just paranoia or this ensuing battle, but something tells me that it just may be too late for us. In the event that something should occur, I want you to keep these personal transcribes and read them. Protect them and my Quasar Sabre, Leo. Let your fire light up the galaxy. I can only think of two ways of expressing my feelings to you, and since it's been a hellish day I'll let you rest and take my second option.  
  
Inferno!  
  
Flickering lights are my guide  
It enrages me to the core,  
I'm not the first for these words  
Tainted my salty lips as I lay,  
I will taste your fire  
I seek the eternal flame  
Love and life are no longer a game  
Icy fingers imprisoned my heart melt,  
As I lick the sweat off your hot flesh  
Our tongues twine and play touch and go  
Exploration of the beast within  
Cats paws, lions claws  
Seal our bond on the cool earth below.  
Waters of love lapped my naked feet  
Unashamed the smooth contrast of male and female  
Soft curves and hard planes  
I grow tired of our games.  
An obsession, more than action inclines me  
My movements as old as time  
Always keep my heart  
Always keep my soul  
Let me amongst your fears and fantasies  
I will be it, so believe it.  
Feel our joining  
Be my key to living  
The velvet caressing you from the inside out  
I am a voyeur  
Surrender your tenacity  
Hostility does not phase me   
Secrets stolen,  
The whispers inside   
A perfect tear glistens on a  
A perfect petal  
Watching you watching me  
As we fall to earth  
Condemned to keep this kiss  
I DEFY YOU!  
The gift of chance has been wasted  
I need you now.  
I talk not of sin  
I talk not of hell  
The din in my soul awakens you   
My moonlight will protect you  
Your sunlight gives me promise  
And our secret star will fan the flames of love.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
